Art is More Than a Bang or Eternal
by 13QuarterQueen13
Summary: When a couple of artists found a spectacular art on the way home to HQ after completed a mission. Rated: T for Safe


Disclaimer :

Naruto is owned by **Masashi Kishimoto**

One Piece is owned by **Eichiro Oda**

Warning :

Possibly OOC, very slight SasoDei, OroSaso, SanNa, LuHan, un-Beta-ed. I need BETA! XoX

* * *

A big ship that we usually recognize as Thousand Sunny landed near a strange island. Don't ask why the ship can fly, because Franky has just launched _'Coup the Burst'_ on the ship. The crew known as Straw Hat Pirates stared in awe to the strange island. The island seemed to be a village, when they saw some traditional buildings in the distance.

"Yohohoho, let's go out from this ship then have fun here!" said an afro haired skeleton (Brook) impatiently.

"Wait, there's a problem with the log pose, also why the island looks so strange?" commented the raven haired woman (Robin) staring at the log pose which the needle moves uncertainly.

"Nami, you didn't make any mistake in determining our destination, did you?" asked the green haired swordman (Zoro) feeling of annoyance.

"Hey Marimo, don't mad at her, because you too are often lost!" the blonde guy with a cigarette in his mouth (Sanji) yelled at him.

"Yeah, maybe.. but I hope you will forgive me thinking of my attractiveness!" answered an orange haired girl who called Nami with an innocence smile.

"What else should we wait for, friends? Let's go!" shouted a boy with a straw hat on his head known as the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates vigorously, then he turned his head toward where there's a room with the door still closed.

"Hey Hancock! Let's go, we've been waiting to long!" Then the door opened, showing long black haired woman with a snake around her slender body, she was so beautiful and elegant.

"Sorry..," the woman (who called Hancock) walked toward him and whispered, "Thank you because you've invited me to go on holiday along with your crew. I'm very pleased, Luffy!" Then she smiled shyly with blushes on her cheeks, she did not dare to look at his eyes directly. Her action made Sanji nosebleeds and almost fainted.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Ignore him, just leave him!" answered Nami slightly annoying. Then they all left the ship and went to the village.

"I wonder if I can get some medicines or sweets from here," a horned mongoose.. uh or a deer which like mongoose named Chopper muttered.

* * *

About 500 meters from the beach, they'd been in the village. The people there occupied themselves with their activities.

"This place is crowded, yeah!" commented the Cyborg Franky, apparently he didn't care about the strange stares from the people, he ignored the whispers around him who thought he is pervert or weird guy.

"Who are they?"

"Look at them, they're strangers."

"Look at the man who just wears an underwear and unbuttoned shirt! He must be pervert."

"Especially the man who looks like skeleton next to it, creepy.."

"But the woman bringing a snake is very beautiful."

"My God! She's an angel.."

"I wonder why the people here wearing headband?" Robin commented.

"I'm hungry…"

"What? You just had lunch about ten minutes ago, Luffy!" yelled a long-nosed man (resembled as Pinocchio) named Usop.

"This place is very interesting.." Hancock looked around with amazement, Nami walked up to a gate and read the words written on it, "If I'm not mistaken the name of this village is… Kirigakure…"

They began to move away to their each destination, Nami who just aware of it shouted and ran after them, "Hey! Wait me!"

* * *

About 2 hours later after the Straw Hat Pirates arrival, in a forest with footpaths in the middle, we could hear conversation between two figures from a distance. The one was a long-blonde girly boy and the other was a red-head-oh-so-cute-middle-aged-man, both of them were wearing black cloaks with red and white clouds on.

"Art is something created with such creations, but the point of the beauty from that statement is the moment when it exploded wonderfully. So the point is… the explosion of the object is an art, un. Because ART IS A BANG!" shouted the blonde suddenly making the red head one shocked and his eyes were nearly out.

"Anyway Deidara, something that's only temporary is not an art, everybody won't be able to enjoy it if things which you consider to be art just exploded," replied the red head one.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, un. When it explodes, it's called as an art because ART IS A BANG!" shouted the blonde called Deidara for the second time causing the red head one shocked for the second time as the world shook.

"Whatever, I'm too lazy to argue with you."

"Huh… that's boring un," he pouted.

…

Several minutes later…

…

"Danna, will you carry me? I'm tired un," asked Deidara, then he grinned causing the red head one, who known as Akasuna no Sasori, The Scorpion of The Red Sand, The Sunagakure S-Class Missing-Nin, a cute human puppet, Deidara's partner, Chiyo's grandson (whatever it is) growled angrily, "What? How dare you ASK someone who SMALLER than you to CARRY YOU!" snapped Sasori being OOC.

"But you're older than me, un…"

"Ha? What did you just say?" After he was angry, now he was so deaf(?)

"Gah.. never mind un!" The blonde pouted and turned his face, not wanting to look his Danna, the blonde fastened his steps.

"Wait Deidara? What's that?"

"I don't know, un. I don't care," he still turned his face and did not see the road.

"Look ahead stupid… eh, WATCH OUT!"

~~ 'BRAAKK…'~~

"Aww…" Deidara yelped and hit something, then Sasori sweatdropped on the spot. In front of them, stood a skeleton statue that made of stone. The statue was posed mesmerizely by lifting his hat and carrying his walking stick, his jaws were opened widely and his height had reached 2 meters and more causing both our artists in front of him stunned.

Deidara's eyes were opened widely with no less in width with the statue's jaw, "t-this is.. an.. art, un!" he shuttered.

"Really?"

"Really, un! It's clear, just look at this skeleton statue! This is the result of a perfect sculpture."

"You're right, look and note on the segment of it's ribs, the artist who had made it must be very careful for this section," said Sasori, his fingers tracing the statue.

"See! The artist even designed afro hair, un. He must be very creative artist- Hey! Don't touch it! We shouldn't touch the art which owned by others wirhout permission, un!"

'_I already knew it,' _Sasori thought ruefully.

"Sorry…, but don't act like my grandma!"

"Sorry danna…."

…

"What an amazing art, un!"

"Yeah…"

"How about we TAKE IT HOME to the headquarter?" That statement just made Sasori's face redden almost exceeds the red in his hair, he took a long breath until then his anger exploded, "YOU JUST TOLD ME NOT TO TOUCH IT WITHOUT PERMISSION and NOW YOU EVEN WANT TO TAKE IT HOME? HOW SHAMELESS!" OOC, again. _'I can't imagine what Leader-sama would react,' _he muttered to himself.

"But it's not polite to touch the other person's property without permission un."

"So take the property of others WITHOUT PERMISSION was a polite act?" Smokes started coming out of Sasori's head.

"That's different, un!" protested Deidara bluntly.

"How can you bring 'that thing' without touching it first? Damn, that's enough and now let's go back to the headquarter!" Sasori dragged Deidara roughly away from that problematic statue.

"No danna, let me bring it home!"

"No way, I don't want to see Leader-sama angry later, let's go!"

"My amazing art, un!" Deidara struggled, trying to escape from Sasori's grip but Sasori still held him tightly, taking him away. _'He and Orochimaru was the same, they're very annoying,' _muttered Sasori to himself. Deidara shed tears as a form of farewell to his beloved statue, "Goodbye, un!"

* * *

Somewhere in Otogakure…

"ACHOO…," sneezed Orochimaru.

'_There seems to be someone talking about me,' _he thought to himself, then he continued to comb his hair.

* * *

Let's backing the time for a moment, how the existence of the statue began. 2 hours ago after they separated, Franky and Ussop entered a weaponry store, "Excuse me!" greeted Franky to a man who was the shopkeeper of the store, he was wearing a headband and a vest and he was smoking at that time.

"Whooa… the pervert guy whom we had discussed a while ago!" The shopkeeper seemed very surprised, he almost swallowed his cigarette.

"What did you just say? The pervert guy, oh yeah…," The shopkeeper shivered hearing what Franky have just said.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I'm Franky The Pervert!" Franky started to dance and sing with his pride, "Yo, everybody follow me… move your body! Aww… shake your body! Aww…," Then he stood in his pose, legs wide as he arched his bag sideways, letting his arms jut out and pull together to form the star appear from his forearms colliding. "SUPER!" he yelled. Somekids around him giggled at him, "HEY YOU KIDDO! Stop stabbing my back with a needl- AWW!" he groaned, then the kids ran away. Ussop dan the shopkeeper sweatdropped on the spot.

"I'm sorry, just ignore him! By the way, how much berry these kunais are?" asked Ussop.

"Kunai? You're so smart buddy, by that thing we can make a 'kunais nunchaku,' ah… whatever the name is!" said Franky bluntly.

"Berry? What's that? The price for each one kunai is 4000 ryo," answered the shopkeeper.

"RYO?" Both Franky and Ussop stared each other.

"Oh God! The currency here…" muttered Franky, slapping his own foreheard.

"is DIFFERENT!" Both of them were shocked and their jaws dropped.

"No wonder this place was so strange to us," said Ussop.

"So we have to change our currency in a bank."

"You're right."

"Wait Mister! Probably how much one ryo in berry?" asked Franky.

"What? You mean.. how much berry is? Each 100 grams, the price is 450 ryo. Which do you want to buy? Blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, or blackberry?" offered the shopkeeper enthusiasticly. _'So besides weaponry, he was selling fruits too,' _both Franky and Ussop sweatdropped.

"No, thanks!" answered Ussop.

"Gah… damnit, we can't buy anything here…" grumbled Franky.

* * *

Seems there's a technical error- WAIT? There's no relation with how the problematic statue was created, okay I'm sorry, I'll be focused…. So, about 35 minutes later after the currency problem…

"Hihi… that's fun, so the goods that sold here are also interesting. It's been so long I hadn't buying this much," Hancock entered an accessory store at her right side.

"Can I help you, Miss?" greeted the shopkeeper, a middle-aged woman who wore a stylish yukata, she also wore a headband.

"Uhm, how much this hairpin, ma'am?"

"300 ryo."

"How about that necklace?" Hancock pointed toward a necklace which has a silver flower as it's pendant.

"2000 ryo," answered the shopkeeper.

"Oh…"

…

"What's wrong, Miss?" asked the shopkeeper worried.

"Nothing. Actually I don't have money," answered Hancock, she was afraid (or she seemed really 'afraid').

"So…"

"Can I buy them for free?"

"But-" the shopkeeper was shocked when she saw Hancock smiled at her, a small sweetest smile. _'What happen with me? I feel my heart beating so fast.'_

"O-oh, it's okay Miss. Special for you, you can buy anything here for free!" She gave Hancock a slight smile.

"Thank's a lot, ma'am!" _'So fun,' _Then Hancock grabbed some accessories there.

"By the way, can I also buy 'that thing'?" she pointed at the shopkeeper's forehead. "I want that headband too…"

The shopkeeper was shocked to hear that. "I'm sorry Miss, this headband is forbidden to trade, this is only for villagers here."

"But I want too…" Hancock pleaded and tried to seduce her by her prettiest smile, also her cheeks were blushing.

'_How pretty…' _"O-okay, you can have it! B-but don't tell anyone, okay?" the shopkeeper shuttered, handing her headband to Hancock quickly.

"Thank you!" _'I succeeded'_

Hancock continued walking toward the other stores until she arrived at a small alley. _'Why so quiet here? Where are Luffy and his crew, I hadn't seen them for a while, am I lost? No, that's impossible,' _She was so scared then she fastened her steps.

After 10 minutes later, Hancock was walking in the forest, but on the way she found Brook. "Finally, I met with one of Luffy's crew," muttered Hancock, feeling relieved. "BROOK!" she yelled, running toward Brook. "Finally, I feel so relieved- pant -to meet you again-pant!"

Yohohoho, I'm flattered to hear that, Lady. Though as a skeleton man I've had no ears again… Yohoho, skull joke!"

"Ck, that's not what I meant, do you know where's Luffy… or the others?" asked her in a hurry.

"Yohohoho… of course, my Lady. But before I tell you, would you mind to show your panty, Lady?" asked him politely.

'_How dare he is!' _"Well, you can see my panty anytime you want…" Her hands started to cross, forming a heart shape, "…but only in your current form NOW!" Heart-shaped waves were penetrating Brook's body.

~~ 'CRAACCKK' ~~

In front of Hancock now is just a stone statue.

"Fine, I can find them by myself…" she grumbled. _'Luffy, there's no man as kind as you in this world.'_

* * *

Back to our beloved artists… (1 hour 25 minutes later or more)

Throughout the trip, Deidara was still regretting his failure to bring the statue home. "Danna, I hate you!" He pouted.

"Hmm… why?"

"Arts which are similar like that are rare in this world, what if there is only one statue in this world?"

"When we arrive at Headquarter later, you can make a lot of clay sculpture," suggested Sasori.

"But… that's different, I only want that statue, un!" he groaned.

"Don't you know bringing things like that will bother us?"

"I could make a giant bird from clay as usual, un."

"That's impossible, you've run out of chakra due to finish the mission."

"But… un..."

"Just forget it!" Sasori felt guilty, seeing his partner disappointed.

…

"Danna, I'm hungry!" said Deidara, breaking the silence between them.

"Usually, there's a dangp shop nearby-"

"Wait danna! What's that?"

"Huh.. that's an Onsen. We don't have enough time to-"

"That's not what I mean un, but that in front of Onsen!" He pointed at a stone statue in front of the Onsen.

"That's the stone statue which we were talking about! Great! It can move…" said Sasori, he was amazed.

"No, danna. That's another statue, un!"

"Let's go! I want to see it," Sasori then walked approach to the statue.

"Me too, un!" He ran, following Sasori.

* * *

"Wow, this statue is... more eccentric. Look at his pose! It's also funier than that skeleton statue was, un." Near them now, stood a stone statue, a fat old man with long silver hair, he dad tattoos on both his cheeks. The statue was posed as if he were peeping at someone lustfully.

"Wait Deidara, this statue was similar to someone from Konoha, maybe Itachi may know him…."

"So what, un?" _'Che, I don't like when he said Itachi's name.' _He pouted.

"T-this is… The Toad Sage Jiraiya from Konoha!" shuttered Sasori, he was shocked.

"WHAT? But why someone had made a statue of him with an odd pose like this?' Deidara pointed at that pervert statue.

"Ero-sennin, where are you?" shouted a blonde boy from a distance. "Ero-sennin, eh… YOU!"

Both Sasori and Deidara turned their heads toward the blonde boy. "KYUUBI?" they shouted and their jaws dropped.

"Why is he here, un?" asked Deidara.

"This is the wrong time," said Sasori.

"Whoa… he is approaching, un!" The blonde boy known as Naruto walked toward them. "Ero-sennin, who had the heart to turn you into a rock like this?" Then Naruto gave a death glare at Sasori and Deidara.

"No, un!" protested Deidara.

"Moreover, that's just a stone statue, not Jiraiya," added Sasori.

"NO! He's Jiraiya, he has trained me near here a while ago, but he then left me, he told me he want to buy a dango for a moment, but in fact he has been turned into a stone in front of Onsen as well."

"What? Why are you so sure if this statue was Jiraiya, un?" _'He's the talkative person un,' _Deidara thought to himself.

"If you don't believe it just look at him! No one would make a statue with an odd pose like this!" Naruto pointed at that statue and then he tried to carry it.

"Wait! Where will you put him, un?"

"It's none of your business, dattebayo!"

"It's my business, un. I will take this statue home and it has no connection with a boy who doesn't know anything about art just like you, un."

"There's no relation with art! He still have debts with me, to train me and to pay his ramen he ate a while ago. He has to go along with me!"

"No, un. HE'S MINE!" Deidara desperately tried to pull Naruto's hands from that statue.

"I don't like if my ero-sennin has been taking away by criminals like you guys!" Naruto then slapped Deidara's hands away from him and tried to lift the statue.

"Danna. Help me, un!"

"HOW NOISY OUTSIDE!" yelled a woman inside the Onsen, then the door opened. "What happened here? You just have disturbed my pleasure," said a woman who just came out from the Onsen, she was a long black haired woman with a snake around her slender body, she also wore a headband from Kirigakure. _'How pretty!' _Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry, Miss. My friend having a quarrel with a blonde boy because of this statue," answered Sasori, his finger pointed at the statue.

"A boy who doesn't know anything about art like you should not make a problem with that, un!"

"BUT HE'S MY ERO-SENNIN."

"He isn't Jiraiya, YOUR ERO-SENNIN, un-"

"YOU TWO, ENOUGH!" Both Naruto and Deidara stopped, hearing the woman yelled at them.

"I know the solution. Hey, you the blode girl!" She looked at Deidara. "If you want to take that statue home, I have an idea for you."

"What's that, un?" _'Who's the blonde girl, un!' _he grumbled.

"You guys could be one of my arts though…" She gave the sweetest grin to them causing their cheeks blushing, her hands were forming a heart shape.

~~ 'CRAACKK' ~~

Now, stood 4 stone statues in front of her. "Because art is beauty...," she muttered.

"Hey Hancock, you're there?" shouted a boy wearing Straw Hat from a distance.

"Luffy? Finally I found you!" She ran toward him.

"Ng…, what happened with them?" He looked at the 4 statues which stood nearby him.

"Just nothing Luffy, the've just disturbed me before," answered Hancock.

"Oh I see. Well let's go back to the ship, my nakamas were waiting you there!" He smiled.

"Okay…"

"But before we leave this island, return them as previously okay?"

"Okay…" She blushed at him.

* * *

Back to the Straw Hat Pirates' beloved ship, Thousand Sunny where all the crew were waiting there…

"That's her, Hancock!" yelled Sanji, both his eyes were forming hearts.

"Finally you arrived," greeted Zoro.

"Uhm.. Zoro? You're here? I thought you have been lost again," asked Luffy.

"Shut up!" the green haired swordman just groaned.

"Of course Luffy, that's me who had to accompany him everywhere so that he won't be lost again," said Sanji proudly.

"You too, shut up!"

"Hancock, where did you get that headband?" asked Nami who stood next to her, poking her forehead.

"I got this from an accessory store," answered her.

"WHAT? KYAAA… I WANT TOO, I should have gone with you!" she yelled.

"Okay, because we're already here-"

"Wait Luffy! I think we should count all the crew here before we have to go," suggested Robin.

"You're right…"

"Okay, let me! Ussop count.." he took a breath, "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5..," He pointed at all the crew one by one, "...6.. 7.. 8.. 9 for Hancock, WAIT.. we've left one crew," he was worried.

"We were ten, right?" asked Luffy/

"Yeah.. right.." added Franky.

"You forgot to count yourself," said Robin, sipping her coffee.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry.." said Ussop, flicking his fingers. "Well, 1.. 2.. 3.. 4..," he started to count again, pointing the crew there one by one, "…5.. 6.. 7.. 8.., WHAT? We've left two crew?" he palled.

"CAN YOU COUNT CORRECTLY?" shouted Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Franky at him.

"You forgot to count yourself again Ussop," said Robin.

"Oh yeah, with me 9.. so we have left one!"

"Wait Ussop!" interrupted Chopper, "So the one we left behind is-"

"No, that's impossible…" interrupted Sanji.

"No doubt I haven't heard his laugh for a while," said Nami.

"…"

"BROOK!" yelled all the crew except Robin and Hancock.

"Where is he now?" panicked Ussop.

"Damn! I forgot this!" said Hancock, slapping her own forehead (she was still wearing headband).

"What's that, Hancock?" asked Luffy beside her.

"I've met him on the way, but he molested me so I turned him into a stone," answered her.

"And you forgot to restore him," replied Ussop.

"Uhm..," Hancock turned her head to face all the crew, then she gave them her best smile. "I did not intentionally," Her eyes were sparkling.

"NO PROBLEM HANCOCK!" yelled them together except Zoro and Robin.

"Hey anyone, let's pick him up now!"

-FIN?-

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Near the Onsen in the middle of jungle…

"Wow, what am I doing in front of Onsen?" asked the silver haired old-man known as Jiraiya.

"ERO-SENNIN!" yelled the blonde boy standing next to him.

"What are we doing here?" asked Sasori.

"I don't know, un- Ah the stone statue!" Deidara pointed his finger at Jiraiya.

"Where?"

"That un! The fat old-man who had tattoos on his cheeks!" he shouted.

"AN FAT OLD-MAN? HOW DARE YOU- Eh, pretty girl… what are you doing here?" _'because you're beautiful, I forgive your insult,' _said Jiraiya, he winked at Deidara.

"Who's the pretty girl? I'm a guy, un!" shouted Deidara at him.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto nudged at Jiraiya. "They guys are S-Class criminals from Akatsuki, we have to chatch them!"

"That's terrible! You're right…"

"No, un! I won't let you catch us!" Deidara then made a giant bird from his clay. "Sasori-danna. Over here, un!" He offered his hands to Sasori.

"Okay!" Deidara pulled Sasori's arms up to climb his giant bird.

"Wait! DON'T GO!" Naruto ran to them but Jiraiya have held him.

"Goodbye un, bleeh…!" mocked Deidara, stucking out his tongue toward him.

"Eh…"

"Enough Naruto, we don't have to hurry. Now is not the exact time to chase them."

"You right sennin, uh… what were we doing here before?"

"We want to buy a dango…," answered Jiraiya bluntly.

"Okay, let's go!" yelled Naruto, he raised his fist into the air. _'Why the sun almost go down? I think I've forgotten something,' _he thought to himself.

-Really FIN-

* * *

Current Listening : **Super Junior - Shake it Up!**

**Kirigakure (Kirigakure no Sato; literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Mist") is located in the Land of Water… from narutopedia, that's why I had chosen Kirigakure, so Thousand Sunny would able to land.**

**I wondered why Eichiro Oda had chosen 'berry' as a currency in the One Piece world? Instead of thinking about it, let's see what will happen to our beloved Akatsuki's leaders if they get lost in the OP world:**

Our beloved 3 Akatsuki's member, Pein, Konan, and Madara (or Tobi with his character as Madara now) were shopping (or maybe they've lost) in Arabasta.

Pein : "This place was so strange…"

Madara : "Yeah, I've been seeing people here have strange powers"

Pein : "That's weird…"

Konan : "I want to buy 'that thing'! Ah, it looks so cute

Konan pointed at a shop that sell some huge snails which known as DenDen Mushi).

Pein : "Okay Darling, but don't be too long!"

Konan : ^-^

Then Konan walked toward the shop, Pein and Madara followed her from behind…

Konan : "Excuse me, Sir! How much ryo it is?"

She pointed at a purple huge snail)

Mr. Shopkeeper: "Oh, huh? This DenDen Mushi (he took it). It cost 500.000 berry."

Konan : "Berry?"

Pein : "What's that?"

Madara : "Maybe the medium of exchange here using berry."

Pein : "Berry, what does that mean?- WAIT! Madara-sama, where are you going?"

Madara went to the fruit store right in front of DenDen Mushi shop, then Pein and Konan followed him.

Madara : "Excuse me, ma'am! How much ryo this berry is?" (asked him carrying a raspberry).

Mrs. Shopkeeper : ?

Pein & Konan : 'sweatdropped'

**Spoiler for 'Coup De Burst' : One Piece vol. 45 chapter 439.**

**In this story here, I am not described Sasori in his puppet, Hiruko. I'm sorry! Since I found it difficult to describe him with Hiruko. Let's say the puppet is being repaired, the-hee ^-^**

Actually, I have a problem about the usage of _Present Perfect Tense_ and _Past Perfect Tense_. Anyway, who wants to teach me? PM me! =)**  
**


End file.
